


From beginning to end 至始至终25

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [27]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终25

Loki的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，鼻梁上的眼镜被打飞在几米远的地上。他紧绷着太阳穴眼前一片昏花，一切都在状况之外，这让他察觉到了危险........Loki迅速的用手按住左侧的太阳穴及半只眼睛，他蹲下身把自己蜷成一团，像是一只受伤的小动物。

 

人群突然静止下来，大家也没料到事情会变得严重起来。Darren稍微恢复了一些理智，因为他是现场唯一知道哪里不对劲的人  
“见鬼........”Darren想着要做点什么，他走到Loki半米远的地方微微弯下腰，但又不敢靠近对方“你怎么样.......没问题吧.....”Darren在心里捏了一把汗，或许他应该先帮Loki把眼镜捡回来？可不等他有所行动，就看到Thor Odinson气势汹汹的向他走来。

 

半句废话都不想对这个人渣说，要不是他现在身份不同，Thor一定要拧断Harrison的脖子。他珍爱如宝的Loki，在东欧不惜用生命去保护、见不到得受半点伤的人，却被这个畜生当众打了耳光？  
“滚开”Thor带着怒意直接将Darren大力的推倒在地，现在他很担心Loki的状况，他们一起经历过东欧的战争、塞尔维亚的劫难，Thor从来没见过如此脆弱的对方，脆弱到可能一旦碰触就会破碎。

 

“Loki......你还好吧”  
强有力的双手抓住了Loki的双肩，这种久违的触感让他浑身战栗，最不想看到一幕发生了，仅存的尊严被那个耳光打的七零八碎。

不就是个耳光吗？怎么会将Loki Laufeyson击倒？他受过比这千百倍疼痛的伤害，却唯独这个耳光则是最致命的。与Darren订婚的那天夜里，他没有筹码、没有靠山，试图说服自己接受这样的命运，也纵容着对方脱去他的衣服甚至去占有。可当那双陌生的手抚上他的胯下时，Loki开始颤抖起来，瞬间意识到了什么？短短的几秒钟，他回想起与Thor的初次亲密，在阿斯加德号上、还有曙光女神号上.......利益的妥协只是借口，那买卖不了Loki的尊严和灵魂，唯有真爱才能让他甘心的去顺从。

 

床头的水果刀已经握在手中，Loki毫不犹豫的刺向Darren根本没有想过后果，这是在塞尔维亚后他第二次犯傻......Darren吃痛的大叫着，血顺着伤口低落在Loki的身上，他攥着凶器不肯罢休，最后被对方抡过来的拳头直接打飞在床下。左边的太阳穴火烧般的疼痛，连带着左眼，有些带有温度的液体顺着脸颊不断的流下。Loki心想自己一定是受伤了，他的左眼里浸满了血，模糊的什么也看不清，只有右眼能微弱的看到Darren右手上占有血迹的钢制手表。

 

那一夜的消息被封锁，订婚的新人被送进了私人医院，Harrison家的人在手术室门口不停谴责着 Laufey  
“退婚，必须退婚。这是谋杀，我要告你们，我要让Loki Laufeyson付出代价”Darren的母亲哭的泣不成声，得知自己的儿子被伤之后就一直在控诉

 

“这并不是单单退婚的问题，我们有利益在其中，事先也有协议，这等于毁约”Laufey没想到Loki会做出这种举动，比起自己还在治疗中的儿子，他更再乎这单有利益价值得买卖。

 

“是你们Laufeyson家先毁约的，并不是我们的问题，后果也应由你们来承担”半天没有发表言论的Harrison一家之主终于开了口，这倒是令Laufey哑然，因为他没有更好的借口再去讨价还价。正当气氛一度陷入沉寂之时，医生从急救室的大门里走了出来。

 

Darren的母亲急切的询问着，在得知“伤口愈合后即可出院”的消息后，才放下心来.......一场闹剧收场，好在Harrison家的独子没有太大的问题，Laufey默默起身想尽快离开这个令他浑身不舒服的地方，至于他的小儿子怎么样了，他已无心去理会.......

 

“请问谁是Loki Laufeyson的家属”  
医生的询问让本想离开的Laufey转过了身，他没有感情的看着医生，最后又无奈的走了回来

 

“Loki Laufeyson左眼角膜有严重损坏，视力方面受到了很大的影响，至于最后能恢复到什么程度还得看治疗的效果。以及太阳穴附近神经压迫，有微细血管爆裂，而伤者之前体内残留着某种毒素，因为这次的伤势渗透进了神经，这会造成大脑间接性的指令错误，身体的行动力及大脑的运转都会在病发时出现一些症状。很明显，伤者的视力将无法恢复到原先，而现在我们还搞不清那个毒素是什么，需要进一步的化验才能得知。”

 

Laufey惊讶的看着医生，然后又把目光投向同样震惊的Harrison家“您的意思是我的儿子，Loki Laufeyson，复原的几率很小是吗”

 

“暂时来看，的确是这个样子，我们很抱歉，但会尽力。以及伤者太阳穴处的伤口可能会留下一些疤痕，不过现代整容技术已经很成熟了，待伤口愈合后就可以进行修复，绝对看不出任何的伤疤”

 

目送着医生离去，Laufey思索着，然后转过身面对上Harrison家族的人，此时他早已褪下之前的一脸阴沉，转而挂上了意味深长的笑意  
“看来我们还得再谈谈”

 

Laufey利用儿子的伤痛保住了这门亲事，Harrison家也因为束手无策而只能选择继续维持这段联姻，但是一个拿刀捅了他们儿子的人谁会去原谅？于是他们故意疏远Loki并无时无刻的刁难着他。Loki本人还好，他是一个很坚强的人，起码对于视力残缺这个问题没有很在意，于是在左眼包扎了将近2个多月后终于重见光明。在外观看来没有任何的异样，虽然依然看不清什么东西，可好在他的右眼是完好的，在医生的建议下戴上了矫正眼镜，这能让他的左右眼视力保持平衡。随着时间的推移，左眼渐渐有了一丝好转，现在在佩戴眼镜的情况下和正常人无异，只是左眼边太阳穴上的伤疤却令Loki很苦恼。已经过去了好几个月，这块伤疤依然有一块红肿不易愈合，没有办法他只能用宽边的框架眼镜去遮盖它，看上去就像个死板的书呆子？不过Loki可以接受，总比露着一块丑陋的“虫子”好看，何况这个只是暂时的。要说唯一领他感到很在意的是....那无法控制的异常情绪。过于激动会导致全身的痉挛，情绪也会临近崩溃的边缘而变得无法控制，这让一向都很沉稳、内敛的Loki感到深深的挫败和无助。毒素的来源Loki只字不提，其实隐约中能够猜到是在塞尔维亚时感染的，也就是Malekith的解毒剂。俗话说入药三分毒，解毒剂更是如此，要是Loki本身在中毒的情况下还好，解毒剂会完全起效进行治愈，但是他那时候根本没有中毒.........所以解毒剂中残余的毒素在他体内沉积了下来，然后在这个运气极差的时刻爆发了。Loki笑自己傻，甘愿中毒也不去找Thor讨个公道，这是他的自尊心在作祟，不屑用这种方式去换取Thor带有怜悯的爱意，同时又怕Laufey利用这点去威胁对方.............可惜他自己付出了这么多，对方却完全不知

 

此时Loki浑身抖的厉害，甚至能感觉到太阳穴里的血管在快速的波动着，异样的情绪在不断的攀升，他想尝试着做些什么来进行克制，但Thor的碰触反而给予了错误的引导，让他变得更加不安起来  
“离我远点，这和你没关系.....”Loki压着低沉的嗓音，他紧咬着牙都无法阻止嘴角的颤抖

 

“不行，你一定是受伤了，让我看看”Thor没有意识到任何问题，只是单纯的认为Loki受伤了。他试着用些力道但又怕伤到对方，几次尝试都未掰开Loki头部两侧的手

 

“求求你，别这样.........我...........”Loki的声音开始带着哭腔在哀求，这刺穿了Thor的心，他不清楚这是什么样的打击和疼痛，能让一个如此高傲的人变得这么可怜。但Thor来不及把内心的伤口填堵上，就被Loki下一秒的话语又刺穿了一个洞

 

“Darren......Darren......帮帮我.......”Loki的求救给了一个施暴者、一个没有担当的未婚夫，Thor就像是一个笑话，做着没有任何意义的举动和行为

 

Darren捡回了Loki掉在一旁的眼镜，走回来的时候还心有余悸的瞟了几眼Odinson，迅速着自己下一秒会不会被揍？但是Darren想多了，此时的Thor已经完全愣在了原地.........他看着Darren为Loki小心翼翼的戴好眼镜，甚至在戴眼镜的时候对方都没有拿下头部两边的手。也不知道在哪捡了谁的外套，罩在了Loki的头上，在搀扶的过程中，Darren显然有些不敢接近，最后试探着架起对方，慢慢的往宴会厅外移动。

 

幸好在冲突刚刚发生的时候，Paul就及时遣走了门口的记者，要不现在两个人都会很难堪。Darren把loki暂时安置在门口船甲板上的休息座椅上，而他则选在稍远一些的椅子上坐下，静静的看着Loki..........外套下的身躯没有停止颤抖，大家都看热闹般的在门口盯着，Thor的表情凝重，望着外套下的人一刻都不敢溜号，直到Loki的气息渐渐平稳下来自己动手剥掉了头顶的外套。

 

汗水浸湿了Loki背后的衬衫，一大块白色的布料贴敷在他的身上，不规律的气息让肩旁上下的浮动着。最坏的已经过去了，Loki庆幸自己没有在Thor面前做出更过分的举动。他想回头看看对方此时的表情，是不是像看怪物一样的看着他，可刚侧过脸就恐惧般的打消了这个念头。摸摸自己眼镜下的疤痕，一定丑死了..........Loki觉得自己应该赶紧躲回房间里，最好一直躲到下船的那刻。他深吸着气，试着让自己站起身来，然后重新又把那件外套批在了身上。夜晚的冷风吹在浸湿的衬衫上就像是冰雪划过一般的刺痛，Loki缓慢的移动的着步伐，尽量看上去优雅一些，起码在他夹着尾巴溜走前也要故作镇定，而他可笑的未婚夫Darren，在后面像个跟踪狂，远远的跟着又不敢靠近，大概是怕他再犯病趁机行凶

 

派对没开多久就因为这场闹剧早早结束，服务生们打扫着宴会厅将它恢复原状，停止营业的吧台上围坐着两个人，Paul在吧台内充当着酒保的角色，因为他的好友Thor从刚才到现在就这么一个姿势坐了快2个小时.......  
“Loki他怎么了........”Thor手中握着酒杯却没心情去喝，他一直想弄清楚这场荒谬戏剧的发生缘由？很明显Loki出现了问题，而且很严重......

 

“大概是订婚那晚，Harrison一拳把他的脑子打坏了”Tony还没来得及与Thor汇报他刚刚打探的结果，但作为朋友他不应当去隐瞒

 

“什么？”Thor不可思议的看着Tony，相信对方一定是知道些什么

 

“刚才那个渣男和我说的，他订婚那晚想上Loki，结果被对方捅了一刀，情急之下就给了Loki一拳，据说是什么永久性的伤.......”Tony的形容有些过分的开夸张，但Thor却捉住了几个要点。订婚当晚、对Loki意图不轨、施暴伤人，还是永久性的伤害.............酒杯被当场砸的粉碎，带着Thor的血一起飞散出去

 

Paul心里一沉，估计是要出事............他用最快的速度从吧台里飞出来，抱住了正要去行凶的Thor Odinson

 

“你冷静一下，你杀了Harrison又有什么用？刚才你没看到吗？Loki最后还是选择Harrison去帮助他”Paul的话还没说完，暴怒的人就怒瞪了过去

 

“我的意思是说，Loki本人都没有责怪对方，你不又在场，可能当时情况并非是Harrison恶意的”Paul继续补充道

 

“我要是在场就把那畜生的脑袋扭下来，然后踢到太平洋里去”Thor怒吼着，他的怒火难平，谁也不能阻挡

 

“是呀，Loki还捅了人家一刀那，差点连命都没了，人在本能反映下做出回击也是自卫，那伤口我看了，有那么长......”见情况不妙，Tony也小跑过来赶紧解释起来，一个水果刀的伤口被他形容的像是被西瓜刀砍了似的

 

“我还被Loki捅过那，我怎么就没回击”

 

“说能跟你比呀，你看他那个孬种样，连掰腕子都掰不过别人”

 

在Tony和Paul的左说右劝之下，Thor暂时放下了杀意，但他憋着气却无处可发泄...........“我可以饶他的狗命，但是Paul你得帮我个忙”

 

====  
逼迫着Paul，Thor弄到了Harrison的私人信息及房卡，他下定决心要找这个孬种好好的谈谈，务必弄清楚Loki现在的问题。可是电话接起他刚说了一句“我是Thor Odinson”就被对方秒速挂断了，Thor执着的又拨了过去，但这次是无人接听？  
“妈的，这个孬种”

 

考虑到Loki现在的状态，Thor忍着踹门的冲动安分的用房卡打开了门，越过客厅来到主卧室。门没有关，很自然的就看到床上正在纠缠暧昧两个人。Thor的怒火又被点燃，他清楚的记得Tony的描述，这个王八蛋居然想再次染指Loki。他快步冲上前去，拉起在上面的人狠狠的给了一拳，这引起了床上Omega的惊叫，虽然卧室里没有开灯但Thor还是可以分辨出来，这个人根本不是Loki.........  
"Loki在哪里？”Thor转过身面对上Harrison，他的怒意没有因为那一拳而减去半分

 

Harrison显然被打晕了头，直到现在都没明白发生了什么？  
“Loki在哪？”Thor一只手掐住了对方的脖子，怒吼着。Harrison的挣扎没有任何作用，他根本斗不过这个举火贩子“在走廊另一边......”。气管的压迫让他说不出话来，脸憋得通红。

 

“3022？”Thor质问着，他的确在Paul那拿到了两张房卡，不过据说有一间是库房？

 

Darren能感觉到Odinson是认真的，可能随时都会杀了他“是的。他很好......刚刚吃药睡下了......我发誓，我没有.......碰过他一下”。脖子上的手终于松开，Harrison在地上连咳带喘的缓了好一会儿才恢复了神志，刚刚他离死亡只有一线之隔。

 

“我还有事情要问你”Thor不慌不忙的坐在床边，然后示意着一脸惊恐的Omega赶紧离开.....最后屋子里就剩下了两个Alpha

 

从房间出来的时候，Thor终于弄清了Loki身上的问题，但却始终不能接受这一切。他聪明的小机灵鬼、小骗子，最会隐藏心思的人，现在却因为不能控制情绪而变得几乎崩溃。还有那个不知名的毒素又是什么？难道有人想害Loki吗？Thor的脑子里很乱，他能想到对方那双漂亮的绿眼睛，如绿地精灵一般的珍宝，会变成永久性的残疾？他悔恨、自责，认为不公，为什么自己就不能再残酷一些，用手段、用武力或者是威胁，只要能把对方牢牢的拴在身边就行。对，他现在就要这么做，在Thor眼中Laufey和Harrison家根本算不了什么，他也不在乎外界的舆论和评价，即使声名狼藉做一辈子的军火贩子，他都在所不惜。

 

尽量把动作放慢，Thor不想惊扰到Loki，他知道对方服用了带有安眠效果的镇定药物，此时可能刚刚睡熟。推开主卧室的门，他悄悄走近床边在靠近床头的位置坐下，睡梦中的Loki依然紧皱着眉头侧身将身体团成了一团，不安的姿势、不安的表情，都会让Thor心疼起来。他小心翼翼的侧躺在Loki的身边，试探着伸出手从后面抱住对方，然后感叹着这久违的拥抱。凑近Loki的后颈臭着自己熟悉的味道，虽然很淡，但还是可以闻到一些。Loki的发情期Thor很了解，应该刚过去不久，想必对方定是打了不少的抑制剂才会让信息素淡化到如此微小，这也让他想起了东欧，带着一整箱抑制剂上路的Loki，却因为Algrim的偷袭间接的成全了他们两个人.......时光的往事在脑中回放，Thor的嘴角忍不住的挂上笑意，他发现那时的自己是如此的幸福和快乐。但美好的笑意最后消失在Loki眼侧小小的疤痕上，一瞬间又将Thor带回了现实中。那粉红色的疤痕在刺痛着眼睛，他怜惜又不忍的轻吻上去，就像是能抚平治愈它一般...............

 

====  
Loki很难想象自己居然睡的这么沉，即使以往也服用过安眠的药物，但却没有一次会睡的这么踏实。昨晚的梦在记忆中有些凌乱，家乡的后山，熟悉的橡树，风依然清爽但是气息却很微妙，琥珀、香草.......这让Loki会联想到Thor的信息素，为什么会清晰的记住，难道是发情期还未结束？Loki一边晃着头一边又给自己注射了一针抑制剂，这明显过量了，但他必须阻止脑袋中的胡思乱想。

 

今天是新能源计划的推广会，Loki理应参加，但昨晚派对上发生的事情让他觉得打不起精神，甚至有了想逃避的念头。在房间内点了早餐，他又具有怕的打开手机搜索着昨晚的消息，却意外的什么都没有。Loki疑惑着，心想八九不离十是被谁压了下来，他不敢自作多情，毕竟能这么做的人很多、例如Paul为了新能源推广会的顺利进行、Tony不想让自己主办的派对出现丑闻、又例如他的父亲或者未婚夫让家族蒙羞，总之他就很庆幸，没被什么丑照登上新闻头条。走进活动的大厅，Loki承认还是有些心虚，虽然新闻没报道出来，但昨天参加派对的人可都一清二楚，甚至他去拿香槟的时候还遇见了昨天的挑战者......他装作什么都没发生，冷静的打着招呼，但对方的眼神有种说不出来的别扭。

 

Loki左转右转的来到一块相对较安静的地方，他叹着气准备在这里等着活动赶紧开始，不过很奇怪的是，他的未婚夫Darren却迟迟不见踪影。  
“身体怎么样了？”Thor放低了声音显然不想吓到对方，昨天他在Loki的房间里一直呆到天快蒙蒙亮才离开，这一夜很难熬，但却想通了一切。

 

“.......我很好，可能是昨天喝多了”Loki知道现在的自己看上去是多么的不自然，昨天的事情他只能硬着脸皮装作遗忘。Thor的表情中带着一丝担忧，Loki觉得这简直可笑至极，于是他扬起嘴角，带着玩世不恭的语气问向对方“你的Omega那？”

 

Thor眯着眼睛想了半天，最后才明白对方指的是谁，那个Tony为他准备的“冒牌货”，看来Loki十分的在意此事“那是Tony的小伙伴，我们并不很熟”

 

“我只是好奇问问，不用在意。这年头不熟也能坐在大腿上亲热的....也不算什么怪事”Loki漫不经心的扫过Thor脸上的表情，再对方想再开口的时候做出阻止“貌似活动要开始了，祝您成功”

 

Loki完全不给解释的机会，转头就往座位席走去，只留下Thor很尴尬的站在原地。亏他还信誓旦旦的和Paul说感觉很爽，现在自己挖的大坑谁也救不了他..........

 

坐到指定的座位上，Loki才发现刚刚到场的Darren，对方一脸憔悴，脸上的伤更是无法遮挡  
“你怎么了？是我.......弄的吗？”Loki好奇的看着他身旁的未婚夫，印象里在昨晚的派对上他们的确动了手，但却不记得自己有这么严重的伤害到对方

 

“不，和你没关系，后来我又出去喝了几杯，不小心摔了跤，滚了楼梯那种”Darren不敢说出昨晚发生的事情，Odinson真的差一点就杀了他，考虑到自尊也是怕再遭报复，所以他选择隐瞒下来

 

Loki没有再询问下去，虽然有所怀疑可这并不重要，因为他要烦心的事情还在后头。一早起来早餐还没来得及吃完就接到了他父亲的电话，消息和情报绝对比第一线的狗仔还要灵通。Laufey叮嘱着Loki务必拿下新能源合作的项目，甚至逼着他与Thor适当的谈谈旧情。他本能应和着先答应下来，至于要不要实行？Loki在心里已经回答了“见鬼去吧，Thor Odinson已经有了新欢，他现在什么都不是，也不会卑微的自讨没趣”。虽然目的明确，但在推广活动结束后，Loki还得跟着Darren过去装装样子、谈谈合作。

 

“Bettany先生，我们Harrison家族诚意十足，也有信心能够为此项目锦上添花，希望您能考虑一下，还有Odinson先生”Darren在最后叫出Thor名字的时候都没敢看对方的脸，这当然有难度，因为这个让他千方百计都想拿到的项目，其负责人之一就是昨晚差点杀死他的人..........

 

“是的，Laufeyson家也愿意连同Harrison家一起承包这个项目，我们不论在财力上还是推广范围上，都有不错的优势不是吗”Loki装出一副很诚恳的样子，说着很积极的话语，但内心却巴不得赶紧被拒绝

 

Paul看了一眼身旁的Thor后，又把目光看向了Tony，他想要求助......  
"你不用看我，我只是负责技术支持和生产的，推广项目你们说的算”Tony言简意赅的把自己推了出去，他才不要参合进这趟情感的浑水中

 

“Thor你觉得那？”这两个家族的优势很明显，也符合他们合作伙伴的条件，这是Paul真实的想法。可问题是，Loki Laufeyson和Thor现在的关系很尴尬，这着实让他很为难，所以最后把决定权交给了Thor

 

Darren八成觉得自己和这个项目无缘了，这个昨天差点杀了他的人，怎么可能会和他一起合作分享利益。

 

“可以，但是有个条件”  
Darren与Loki大概觉得自己的耳朵出了问题？Odinson居然很爽快的同意了，没有任何的异议

“您说，只要我们能做得到”见自己还有一线希望，Darren对Thor的态度也变得明朗起来

“与Loki Laufeyson解除婚约”


End file.
